


El alquimista

by semelele



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semelele/pseuds/semelele
Summary: AU medieval cutre basado en Imaginationland, cuando Cartman revive a Kyle para que le chupe las bolas.Lord Cartman tiene en su poder la fórmula para conseguir la piedra filosofal; un poderoso objeto que le asegurará la vida eterna y hará temblar a los señores de los reinos vecinos. Lady McCormick y Sir Marsh se aliarán con los nobles de territorios colindantes para enfrentar el mal que se cierne sobre el reino del Sur, sin saber que Cartman ha despertado algo más que al poder de la resurrección. ¿Logrará dominar el reino? ¿Y quién es realmente el misterioso espectro pelirrojo que le persigue?





	1. Capítulo I

El joven sostuvo el frasco vidrioso en sus manos, y virtió dos gotas de su rojizo contenido en el caldero de cobre. Pronto, la pócima se tornó del color del vino, y un potente olor a azufre inundó el laboratorio. Removía con ímpetu el brebaje, notando cómo el olor arañaba la carne de sus fosas nasales.  
El hedor se hacía cada vez más potente; lamiendo las húmedas paredes de piedra, ennegrecidas por el paso del tiempo, acariciando los frascos que descansaban sobre la larga mesa de cedro y los ajados libros que yacían en la penumbra de las estanterías, y mezclándose con la humedad centenaria del suelo. Jugaba entre los exquisitos ropajes de Lord Cartman, deslizándose en el manto de armiño que cubría sus hombros, tan poco apropiado para la labor del alquimista.  
La luz de las antorchas de las paredes, que flanqueaban la escena, arrancaban destellos de la corona barata que descansaba sobre su ralo cabello castaño. Los prominentes mofletes y notoria papada, tocadas por una nariz chata y enrojecida por el calor pegajoso del laboratorio, también eran bañadas por la luz. 

Tras unos momentos removiendo, una mueca de terrible satisfacción transformó el rostro del chico. La pócima estaba terminada.  
Consultó el libro que yacía abierto al lado del caldero, que indicaba el tiempo de reposo para la receta, a pesar de saber cada paso a la perfección. El líquido cristalizaría con el primer rayo de la próxima luna llena, y el proceso que tantos años de estudio y trabajo le había costado, por fin llegaría a su fin.

\- ¡Sí!, ¡sí!, ¡sí! -bramó, alejándose con dos zancadas de su mesa de trabajo- ¡Ahora esos campesinos hijos de puta tendrán que besarme el culo para siempre! ¡Y sus hijos! ¡Y los hijos de sus hijos! ¡Cómo se pondrán cuando se enteren!

Se precipitó por la puerta hacia las escaleras de la torre, que le llevarían hacia el segundo piso del castillo, el manto ondeando tras los robustos hombros.  
Con una expresión de júbilo en el rostro y un canturreo de “Me-van-a-chupar-las-bolas, me-van-a-chupar-las-bolaaas” en los labios, aporreó la puerta de los aposentos de su sirviente.

\- ¡Levanta, Butters! ¡Te necesito! ¡Si no te levantas ya, te bajo el sueldo!

La figura de un muchacho menudo y delgaducho, de tez cetrina y ojerosa, abrió la puerta. Su pelo estaba revuelto, y lucía como finos hilos de oro que han acumulado una ingente cantidad de suciedad.

\- Pero si no me pagas nada, Eric.  
\- ¡No seas avaricioso, además de marica!  
\- Mi familia ha estado sirviendo a los Cartman durante siglos y…  
\- Sí, sí, conozco tu historieta, ahora coge un pedazo de pergamino y escribe lo que te voy a dictar.

La estirpe de los Cartman era centenaria, gloriosa antaño, pensó el sirviente. Un pasado dorado había desembocado en un único heredero, dueño de un castillo maloliente y en ruinas perdido en el bosque, y señor de un puñado de aldeas de campesinos extremadamente pobres.  
Su reino colindaba con los prósperos reinos del Sur, las tierras de Sir Marsh el Noble; acaudalado y amado por el pueblo bajo su protección, y el castillo de los McCormick, donde la doncella más bella del continente, a pesar de no ser tan pudiente como su vecino, vivía agasajada por los pretendientes que venían de todas partes a pedir su mano y le proporcionaban riquezas y caprichos.  
Butters había visto la rabia que producía la fortuna de los territorios vecinos a Lord Cartman, y la desesperación que había sufrido con la falta de descendencia que parecía aguardarle, siendo descortés, avaro y poco agraciado. Sentía un poco de lástima por su mejor y, a decir verdad, único amigo.

\- Bien, empieza a escribir. -Eric se aclaró la garganta, mientras el adormilado sirviente mojaba en tinta una brillante pluma de cuervo.-  
\- ¿A quién he de enviar este mensaje, mi Lord?  
\- A Sir Marsh. Sí, sí… Empieza con un “Estimado Stan”. ¡Vamos, mueve el culo y escribe! “Estimado Stan, te escribo para informarte de que la piedra filosofal es mía. Chúpame las bolas.”  
\- ¿S-sólo eso, Eric…?  
\- No, pon también que voy a ser inmortal, y que podrá chuparme las bolas hasta que muera. Y firma con mi nombre. -Esperó unos momentos, observando cómo Butters terminaba la carta y colocaba una pegajosa porción de cera, que posteriormente Lord Cartman selló con el anillo que lucía en el dedo anular.- Ahora coge otro pergamino, quiero que le escribas a Lady McCormick lo mismo. Pero hazle saber que está invitada a mi castillo cuando quiera. Ve a buscar unas palomas y envíalas ahora mismo.  
\- ¿Tan tarde, mi Lord?  
\- ¡Nunca es tarde para que sepan que les acabo de patear el culo! ¡Date prisa, Butters!


	2. Capítulo II

La puerta del salón se abrió con un estruendo. La noche era fría, pero Sir Marsh había cabalgado a toda prisa hasta allí, y sus botas dejaban huellas de barro a medida que se acercaba a la alargada mesa que presidía la estancia. Los caballeros más sabios del reino habían ocupado ya sus asientos. Algunos lucían el pelo húmedo y revuelto tras el viaje de emergencia, otros tenían el rostro adormilado debido a las altas horas en que la reunión había sido convocada.  
Lady McCormick ocupaba el asiento más alejado a la puerta. Ataviada con un ceñido vestido naranja tocado en bordados dorados, los delgados brazos, flotando un mar de seda dorada que formaban las mangas del traje, reposaban en su regazo. Un velo cubría sus labios, pero dejaba entrever la figura de una clavícula suave y tierna. Cuando Stan besó la mano de la joven, antes de ocupar su asiento, esta le saludó con una leve reverencia. 

\- ¡Mmhm hh mmmh mhmh mmm! -dijo, dando por comenzado el consejo y cediendo la palabra al moreno recién llegado.-  
\- Caballeros, nos hemos reunido aquí por un asunto de máxima importancia. Esta carta ha llegado a mis manos esta misma noche. ¡Es de ese culo gordo de Lord Cartman!  
\- ¡Ay! -Exclamó Lord Tweak el Tembloroso, con un escalofrío. Sir Tucker, el más noble caballero de la guardia de Lady McComick, colocó su mano en el muslo del chico, calmándole instantáneamente.-

Sir Marsh dejó que todos los presentes leyeran la carta, antes de continuar.

\- ¡No podemos permitir que ese sádico se haga con semejante poder!  
\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta carta es verdadera, Stan? ¡No sería la primera vez que Lord Cartman intenta engañarnos con triquiñuelas estúpidas! -Interrumpió Sir Black, antes de que Sir Tucker tomara la palabra.-  
\- ¡Es cierto!, ¿recordáis cuando nos dijo que había cagado en todos los pozos del reino? ¡La gente casi se muere de sed, y resultó ser una sucia mentira!  
Craig tiene razón. -Inquirió Lord Donovan.- Nadie tiene tanta caca en el culo. Además, la piedra filosofal no existe. 

Un acalorado revuelo se apoderó de la sala, hasta que la voz de la joven doncella se superpuso a las demás, exigiendo a los guardias de su castillo que trajesen al Oráculo ante ella. 

\- ¡MMH MMMMMHHH MH!

Las puertas del salón volvieron a abrirse, pero esta vez las traspasó un joven sentado en lo que parecía una silla con ruedas, ataviado con un manto oscuro.-

\- ¡Timmy! ¡Timmy Timmy! -exclamó, haciendo una reverencia ante todos aquellos honorables caballeros y su señora.-  
\- Oh, Oráculo. -Comenzó a hablar Token.- Necesitamos saber si la piedra filosofal es un mito o puede ser conseguida, y si es así, cómo se ha hecho Lord Cartman con ella.  
\- ¡Timmy! -El Oráculo se llevó los dedos a las sienes y cerró los ojos.- Timmy… Timmy… -Continuó cuchicheando, hasta que un espasmo sacudió su delgado cuerpo. Tras un nuevo “TIMMY” más áspero, su voz se tornó oscura y gutural, y al abrir los ojos nuevamente, todos observaron cómo sus globos oculares habían quedado totalmente en blanco”.- ¡TIMMY… TIMMY… TIMM… Y….! -rugió el chico, señalando la ventana del recinto, antes de desfallecer y quedarse tendido en la silla.-

Los caballeros clavaron sus ojos en el cielo estrellado, observando el círculo casi perfecto que recortaba la luna en la espesa negrura. Solo Stan se atrevió a hablar.

\- Tendremos que esperar la llegada de la luna llena para saber el destino del reino…


	3. Capítulo III

La puerta del laboratorio había sido cerrada con llave en el momento en el que un excitado Lord Cartman había decidido que el reposo de su poción debía ser total e imperturbable, para que así la cristalización del elixir fuera más satisfactoria y la piedra filosofal resultase infalible. Sin embargo, cuando la mañana del primer día de luna llena llegó, no cabía en sí de orgullo propio y ganas de contemplar el resultado final de su experimento.   
Pidió a Butters, como su fiel escolta, que le acompañase a visitar a cada uno de los campesinos que ocupaban sus tierras, informándoles de la excelente noticia de que iba a ser su soberano por el resto de sus días, pues iba a ser inmortal. Estos se mostraron indiferentes ante la visita, pero cuando Cartman se interesó por los nombres de sus cabritas se animaron algo más; explicándole qué pasto preferían y la cantidad de recursos y alegrías que les aportaban día a día. La mayoría eran algo esqueléticas o enfermizas, pero Lord Cartman eligió una lo suficientemente entrañable y querida por sus dueños como para que resultase una buena cena para él aquella noche.

De vuelta en el castillo y con la cabrita Betsy ya en una olla burbujeante, se dedicó a planear su vida el resto de miles de años que le quedaban por vivir, esperando a que la luna llena despuntase en el cielo.   
Cuando los primeros rayos plateados se colaron por las ventanas, rebosante de júbilo y de Betsy, corrió escaleras arriba. Abrió impacientemente la puerta, con su sirviente pisándole los talones, y en con un par de zancadas se colocó junto al caldero, que brillaba bañado por la luz lunar. No podía creer lo que veía.   
Butters dejó escapar un gritito.

\- ¡P-pero si no ha pasado nada!

El caldero yacía, mohoso, en la mesa del laboratorio. El líquido borgoña había creado una espesa capa en la superficie del recipiente, cual pantano teñido de sangre. 

\- ...¡PERO QUÉ COJONEEEEES! -Aulló el chico más corpulento.-  
\- Quizá… Quizá hayas hecho algo mal, Eric.  
\- ¡Pero cómo va a ser eso! ¡Qué puta mierda de poción! ¡Parece el semen de mi abuelo!

En un arrebato, cogió el caldero y lo tiró por la ventana, viendo cómo se estrellaba contra el suelo y su contenido se vertía con un sonoro chapoteo sobre la hierba. Maldijo nuevamente todo su esfuerzo, a la poción, y por qué no, a Butters. Insatisfecho aún, alargó los brazos por la ventana para hacerle el corte de manga a lo que quedaba del recipiente de cobre, que yacía como un caparazón mustio en la noche. 

Sin mediar palabra se dio la vuelta, apretando los puños, y corrió a sus aposentos.  
Se sentía humillado e impotente. Desde su ventana observó la luna, la procuradora de magia, que aquella noche sólo le había traído decepción. Pudo vislumbrar a Butters, que recogía el caldero entre las sombras, antes de volver dentro del castillo. 

Eric se dejó caer en la cama, que crujió bajo su peso. Dejó que su ojos vagaran por el dosel que la rodeaba; era de terciopelo rojo oscuro, como la fórmula a la que tanto tiempo había dedicado, y bordados antiquísimos lo recorrían y decoraban. Tras una última punzada de odio en sus ojos, cayó en los brazos del sueño.

 

 

No pasó mucho antes de que la somnolencia fuera interrumpida. Algo rozó su pierna. La acarició de forma tan suave que el muchacho lo achacó al dosel anteriormente mencionado, que se mecía con la brisa nocturna.   
Un segundo roce le acercó a la vigilia, y el tercero le despertó al fin. 

\- Butters, marica, ya te he dicho que no me acaricies cuando estoy dormido… -Murmuró, abriendo los ojos.-

En la penumbra de la alcoba, vislumbró una ráfaga lechosa que se movía lentamente por su pierna. No pudo evitar proferir un grito, cuando su mente logró entender la escena que estaba teniendo lugar a los pies de su cama.   
Una figura etérea gateaba hacia él, con los ojos hinchados y la piel pútrida. El pelo pelirrojo y sucio le caía sobre las cejas, rizándose. Aquello no podía ser real, y sin embargo la cama parecía ceder ante el peso del cuerpo fantasmal que se arrastraba sobre ella. 

Lord Cartman, sobresaltado, buscó el cuchillo que guardaba bajo la almohada siempre. Sin embargo, teniendo que dar la espalda al espectro para poder alcanzarla, optó por hacer aspavientos y revolverse sobre el colchón, para espantarle.

\- ¡AHHH! ¡QUÉ COJONES QUIERES DE MÍ! ¡DÉJAME!

El vaporoso ser paró en seco, ya casi a la altura del moreno.

\- No recordaba el tacto de una cama. La tuya es muy blanda.  
\- ¡Voy a llamar a mis guardias, puto loco!  
\- No tienes guardias. He visto todo el castillo, ¿sabes? Sólo vives con tu amigo rubio.  
\- ¡Butters no es mi amigo! ¡AYUDA! ¡UN LADRÓN!  
\- Tampoco soy un ladrón. -Aseguró, frunciendo el ceño. Alargó la mano hacia uno de los cojines de plumas que Lord Cartman tenía en la cama, traspasándolo al momento.  
\- ¿Crees que puedo llevarme tus cosas? ¡Si no puedo coger nada! Además, tu castillo es una ruina.   
\- ¡Cómo te atreves, puto fantasma de mierda!  
\- ¡Joder, culo gordo! ¡Es tu culpa que esté aquí, ahora no te quejes!

Cartman guardó silencio, y levantó una ceja. Se alejó del espectro, incorporándose un poco más y apoyando la espalda en uno de los cojines que el pelirrojo había traspasado con los dedos unos momentos antes.

\- No sé de qué hablas. Si tienes alguna queja, manda una paloma que probablemente almorzaré después de tirar tu carta a la basura.  
\- ¿Eso es lo que haces siempre?  
\- Pues sí, como verás estoy fuerte y tengo que alimentarme bien. - El fantasma puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿No me vas a decir quién coño eres? ¿Quién te manda? ¿Jesucristo?  
\- Me llamo Kyle, y no creo que me mande nadie. Me he despertado por mi cuenta… Bueno, y con tu ayuda. Me ha caído lo que has lanzado por la ventana. ¿Qué era?  
\- ¡Yo no he lanzado nad…! Oh, joder. La hostia. ¿La poción?  
\- Lo último que recuerdo fue morir en combate… Me clavaron una espada aquí, ¿ves? -Kyle señaló su estómago, cruzado por una estela sangrienta.- Y luego… Todo negro, durante muchísimos años… Hasta que un caldero me golpeó en la cabeza y me desperté.   
\- Me estás vacilando. Seguro que solo eres un pedo parlante.  
\- ¡Puto culo gordo insolente!  
\- ¡La poción no funcionó! ¡Quería fabricar una piedra filosofal, y sin querer fabriqué un pedo! ¡Vete ya, que tengo sueño!

El chico pelirrojo hizo una mueca de odio, antes de esfumarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tras el parpadeo que puso fin a la conversación, Lord Cartman pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, muy poco preocupado, pues sus experiencias con pedos eran extensas y estaba acostumbrado.


	4. Capítulo IV

El sol del medio día le deslumbró, a pesar de tener los párpados aún cerrados. Eric abrió los ojos marrones, topándose con el fulgor del cielo. Había tenido un sueño extraño. Probablemente Betsy era una mala cabra y tendría que ejecutar a sus dueños anteriores, por haberle producido una intoxicación alimenticia con su querido animal. 

Tras colocarse en la cabeza la corona que acostumbraba a usar, se acomodó en la cama y dio unos toques a la campanita que usaba para llamar a su sirviente. En pocos minutos, Butters cruzó el marco de la puerta de la alcoba con una bandeja de latón en las manos. Estaba algo oxidada, pero era la usual para el desayuno; este consistía en una hogaza de pan con miel, leche, algunas nueces, frutos y peditos de queso (daditos que el chico rubio cortaba con afán cada mañana, pues eran los favoritos de su amo).

Aquel día, en la usual bandeja a rebosar, quedaba espacio para el correo matutino. Un par de pergaminos se agolpaban junto a las frambuesas, que Eric comenzó a devorar en cuanto Butters colocó la gran bandeja en su regazo. 

\- Has… Recibido una respuesta de Sir Marsh… Pero también una paloma de Sir Tucker y Sir Black…

 

Mientras disfrutaba de una gran porción de la hogaza de pan, el castaño usó un cuchillo para deshacerse del sello carmesí que cerraba el primer pergamino. Leyó, tragando, y su cara comenzó a ponerse roja de furia. Una a una, fue abriendo las cartas, descubriendo que cada cual contenía formas más imaginativas de llamarle embustero.

\- ¡Butters! ¡Cómo coño saben estos asquerosos hijos de puta que no tengo la piedra!  
\- Y-yo…  
\- ¡A quién se lo has contado!  
\- S-scott Malkinson… El hijo del panadero…   
\- ¡El hijo de un sucio panadero! -Eric miró el pan que se encontraba a medio comer, golpeó con él a Butters, para posteriormente continuar en la labor de engullirlo.- ¡Si le encuentro le cortaré la lengua! ¡Y se la mandaré al estúpido de Stan Marsh por creerse más listo que yo! ¡Déjame solo, me estás dando una indigestión!

Butters agachó la cabeza, y obedeció frunciendo el ceño. Eric Cartman suspiró aliviado, pero maquinando aún cuál sería su próximo paso hacia la venganza. El silencio no tardó en verse perturbado por una voz familiar.

\- ¿Me das un poco de eso?  
\- ¡Qué coño! ¡Qué pesado es este pedo! ¡Aléjate de mi desayuno!  
\- Joder, ni que a ti te hiciera falta todo eso. ¡Yo llevo años sin comer nada! -Inquirió el fantasma, que había aparecido al borde de la cama, y miraba con los ojos brillantes la copa con leche.-  
\- ¡Que te calles ya! ¿Cómo te llamabas siquiera? ¿Kevin?  
\- Kyle Broflovski.  
\- Vaya nombre para un fantasma.   
\- No siempre fui un fantasma. Antes de que me matasen, tuve muchos animales. Las labores del campo eran simples y me gustaban.   
\- ¿Eras pobre?  
\- Era un campesino.  
\- Lo que yo decía, un pobre piojoso.

Alargó la mano, y lanzó una nuez que fue a parar justo entre los ojos del espectro, que para ese entonces ya había desaparecido. Cuando el copioso desayuno se hubo terminado y el terrateniente hubo liberado los habituales eructos tras la comida, abandonó la habitación.

\- Butters. -Llamó, antes de salir por la puerta principal. El más delgado se apresuró a atender la llamada de su amo.-  
\- ¿Sí, Eric?  
\- He tenido una idea. No voy a necesitar la piedra filosofal.  
\- ¡Eso es fantástico! -Sonrió el rubio.-  
\- Voy a tener muchos hijos. Quiero que convoques a todas las princesas de reinos vecinos, que quieran perpetuar la noble estirpe de los Cartman.   
\- M-me temo que ya has hecho eso… El mes pasado.  
\- ¿Y bien?  
\- Ninguna respondió…  
\- Joder. ¿Cómo vamos de ahorros, Butters?  
\- Pues… ¿Prefiere que le diga lo que me ha dicho que cuente, o la realidad?  
\- ¡La realidad, joder!  
\- Más o menos. Tirando a menos. ¿Estás.... Estás hablando de contratar a una prostituta para que tenga un hijo que pueda perpetuar la grandeza de estas tierras?  
\- Qué coño dices. ¿No podemos comprar a algún huérfano por ahí? ¿O comprar un manzano y cambiarlo por un huérfano?  
\- N-no lo sé, Eric…  
\- Pues espero que se te ocurra un plan para patearle el culo a Sir Come-mierda Marsh para cuando vuelva. No soporto sus ganas de que Lord Cartman caiga. Voy al pueblo, y con suerte volveré con una esposa o con un manzano.  
\- Está bien…

Eric se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que Butters continuase con sus quehaceres, volvió a hablar.

\- Oh, y, Butters. ¿No conocerás por casualidad a un tal Kyle Broflovski? Un campesino. Murió, creo.   
\- ¿Campesino? ¡Qué va, pero…!  
\- Vale, me voy. Espero que la comida esté cuando vuelva.


	5. Capítulo V

Los rumores acerca de Lord Cartman y su inmortalidad habían cesado, y Tweek agradecía la tranquilidad que ello le proporcionaba. Sin embargo, sentía que no podía bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Entre las cosas que más asustaban al chico se encontraban las arañas, los dragones, los gnomos, los caballos altos, los juglares que vestían demasiado rojo, los muertos vivientes, las copas de vino que olían levemente raro (¡probablemente envenenadas!), la posibilidad de que hubiera una guerra y los hornos muy grandes en los que se hace el pan.   
Pero, sobre todas esas cosas, Lord Tweak tenía miedo a ser descubierto. 

Recorrió los pasillos del castillo tembloroso, asegurándose de que nadie le seguía, siendo cada esquina un inusitado pico de nerviosismo. Llevaba en las manos un bulto de cubierto de tela, que casi cayó al suelo cuando, al cruzar una esquina, se topó de frente con una figura familiar. 

\- ¡A-A-Ahhh! ¡Q-qué susto!   
\- ¡Baja la voz, Tweek! ¡Piensan que me he ido ya!   
\- P-perdona, es cierto… Te he pedido que vengas porque no quería que te fueras sin esto… ¡Me va a dar un ataque, solo por darte unas botellas de hidromiel! 

Sir Craig abrió la bolsa de tela, vislumbrando las provisiones que Lord Tweak le proporcionaba para el viaje. 

\- ¡Y pasteles de manzana!   
\- ¡Y-Y pasteles de manzansa, sí!   
\- Muchas gracias, la receta de hidromiel de tu familia es mi favorita. 

Tweek contempló la idea de dar simplemente las gracias por el cumplido, pero posó sus grandes ojos en los del otro chico, y supo que habían otras cosas que quería decirle. Los ojos de Craig eran oscuros, a juego con la piel curtida por el sol y las marcas de un acné pasado. El pelo negro le caía sobre los ojos despreocupadamente, y lucía revuelto sobre las rosadas orejas que asomaban bajo él. Probablemente fuera el caballero más intrépido del reino, pero en aquel apartado pasaje en el que habían prometido encontrarse incluso su cuerpo fibroso y sus anchos hombros le parecían frágiles. 

\- ¡No quiero que t-te pase nada!   
\- Tweek, siempre dices lo mismo, y nunca me pasa nada. Sólo viajaré unos días. Lord Cartman ha estado robando las cabras de los campesinos, y han pedido mi ayuda. Le patearé el culo a ese idiota y volveré aquí. Contigo.  
\- ¿Y… si la piedra filosofal es real…?  
\- Eso son cuentos, Tweek. Como los gnomos y los dragones. Las fuentes que nos han contado que su plan ha fallado son fiables.   
\- ¡A-AYYY! 

Sir Craig estrechó a Tweek entre sus brazos, y este, con el rostro encendido, correspondió hundiéndolo en el pecho del más alto. 

\- Eres un gran amigo. 

Una mueca se dibujó en los labios de Tweek.   
¿La electricidad entre sus cuerpos al fundirse en un abrazo había sido producto de su imaginación? Tenía suerte de ser amigo de un caballero tan valeroso y respetado, que había logrado su título a razón de innumerables batallas y aventuras. Él, por su parte, contaba con el único mérito de ser el heredero de la industria de hidromiel más antigua y prolífica del sur. ¿Qué podría un aburrido noble de la corte de Lady McCormick ofrecerle a un aventurero tan apuesto e intrépido? 

\- Tú también, Craig. Te quiero.


	6. Capítulo VI

El manto de la noche cayó sobre Sir Tucker y su corcel, oscuro y denso como un tapiz en el que había sido bordada una luna menguante plateada. Cabalgaba con hidromiel entre su equipaje y un nudo en su estómago. Las mejillas, azotadas por la brisa helada, le ardían bajo aquellos ojos oscuros.  
Recordó una a una las palabras de Tweek, intentando encontrar un significado oculto en el que no había reparado con anterioridad. “Te quiero”, le había confesado el chico. Había escuchado aquello de sus labios innumerables veces, pero en esa había sido distinto. La distancia entre ellos había sido inexistente, y Craig pudo notar la respiración agitada de Tweek, el leve temblor de las extremidades. El calor que emanaba del cuerpo del rubio había calado sus huesos; arañado su pecho desde dentro y paseado, juguetón y frenético, en su estómago, para morir con un cosquilleo entre sus piernas. El jinete se ruborizó en la oscuridad. 

Bajo la misma luna plateada y clara, pero a leguas de allí, Lord Cartman echaba un último vistazo al cielo estrellado.  
Butters ya le había arropado y mullido los aterciopelados almohadones, para que el joven castaño pudiera recostarse sobre ellos con total comodidad.  
Su mente, entre la vigilia y el sueño, logró distinguir unas fluctuaciones lechosas y transparentes en la oscuridad. 

\- Joder, no…  
\- Hola, Cartman.  
\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? 

El espectro se había posicionado junto a él, con los fantasmales rizos rojos apoyados en la almohada. 

\- Solo quiero descansar. Tú has despertado, y ahora vivo entre la muerte y la vida. No puedo comer, ni sentir, y no me hace falta respirar, pero sin embargo tampoco puedo dormir.  
\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? 

Kyle rozó con los dedos la mano del único ser vivo de la habitación, que se estremeció ante la ráfaga de aire frío que había traspasado su carne.

\- No sé. Mátame, o hazme revivir, pero no dejes que me aburra.  
\- ¿Qué cojones, pedo? No puedo matarte, ¡ya estás muerto! Tampoco puedo hacerte vivir, la pócima era una mierda. Ni siquiera se convirtió en una piedra.  
\- Me devolviste a la vida con ella. Al menos un poco.  
\- Eso significa que solo era un poco mierda.  
\- Quizá significa que no tenías todos los ingredientes. 

Cartman se calló, entornando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. Era imposible. 

\- Qué. Cojones. Pedo. Saliera bien o mal, la poción es mía. Nunca compartiría contigo la piedra.  
\- ¡Puto culo gordo! 

Un corpulento brazo agarró uno de los cojines, que lanzó con fuerza hacia el fantasma. Como era de esperar, simplemente lo atravesó. 

\- ¡Cómeme las bolas, jodido fantasma! Voy a demostrarte que la poción era una mierda para que me dejes en paz. ¡Si funciona te reviviré, pero si no me chuparás los huevos con tu sucia boca de muerto! -El pelirrojo pareció contrariado pero, frunciendo el ceño, le tendió la mano a Eric. -  
\- Tú lo has querido, gilipollas. 

El moreno sintió un escalofrío en contacto con los etéreos dedos, cuando estrechó la mano de Kyle. Una vez el pacto fue sellado, el fantasma desapareció.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, el moreno se levantó de la cama de un salto. 

\- ¡BUTTEEEEERS! ¡BUTTERS, AL LABORATORIO!


	7. Capítulo VII

Un olor familiar a azufre inundó el laboratorio una vez más. Y, de nuevo, el corpulento alquimista se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Pudo notar cómo el hedor se intensificaba con cada golpe de la varilla metálica en el caldero, que chapoteaba y resonaba en el interior del recipiente de cobre.   
El material del caldero era de vital importancia para que la mezcla surtiera efecto; sin el metal, la cristalización de la piedra no sería lo suficientemente consistente como para no ceder ante los dedos del tiempo. Los más exóticos materiales habían sido licuados, destilados y macerados durante meses, siguiendo las instrucciones del antiguo libro de alquimia que Lord Cartman tenía en su poder. Esencia de rata almizclera de la India, que un mercader le había procurado en el más oscuro secretismo, minerales semipreciosos de los confines más remotos, en los que había gastado la mayor parte de los escasos ahorros de los que disponía, y polvo de un muerto, que le habían llevado a visitar la húmeda y fría cripta del castillo para profanar la tumba de su propia madre.

Los oscuros guijarros que conformaban los muros del castillo centelleaban con la luna, que pendía del cielo en forma de círculo perfecto. Su luz se colaba por las ventanas, bañando parcialmente el laboratorio.

La poción era una mierda, y Lord Cartman lo sabía. Le callaría la boca a aquel fantasma insolente.

Justo cuando su mente fantaseaba con la humillación del susodicho pelirrojo, este se materializó en la habitación. Se deslizó entre las estanterías, como una ráfaga de aire frío entre los libros, y abandonó la penumbra para colocarse a espaldas del noble. La luz plateada hizo brillar las mustias carnes, proyectándose a través de ellas sin dificultad. 

\- Esta vez funcionará, estoy seguro.  
\- ¿Y eso por qué? He hecho lo mismo que la vez anterior. Solo estoy haciendo esto para patearte ese culo de fantasma, y que me tengas que chupar las bolas.   
\- Eres un marica.  
\- ¡Tú sí que serás un marica cuando me chupes los huevos y te guste! Esto no va sobre mis bolas, sino sobre humillarte, gilipollas.

El espectro frunció el ceño, pero ignoró el último comentario y observó la pócima. El líquido borgoña yacía imperturbable, bañado por la luna. 

\- No entiendo nada…  
\- ¡Chincha rebincha, puto mamón! ¡Vas a ser un fantasma asqueroso para siempre!  
\- ¡Hijo de puta!  
\- Ah, ¿sí? ¡Pues mira lo que hago con la puta mierda de pócima! ¡Que te den!

Cartman alzó el caldero, cuyo contenido se turbó ante el brusco movimiento, y lo lanzó por la ventana abierta de un manotazo. El recipiente roció el suelo con un estallido, en el mismo lugar en el que había estado la primera vez. Los trazos de viscoso elixir se habían secado bajo el sol tiempo atrás, endureciendo las verdes briznas de hierba, y volvieron a humedecerse con la nueva poción. El alquimista se giró hacia Kyle.

\- Creo que aaaalguien tiene que cumplir su promesa. ¿Crees que es tarde para traer a un retratista que capture la escena para toda la eternidad? -Se rió, desabrochándose los pantalones.-  
\- Eres un gilipollas. -Maldijo el pelirrojo, profiriendo un escupitajo que, de no ser irreal, hubiera alcanzado el ojo del otro chico.- Pero siempre cumplo mis promesas.

 

Eric no podía creerlo. Su pecho se hinchó con orgullo, y sonrió al techo por si algún dios al que le pudiera dar las gracias estaba mirando. No sin regodearse algo antes, se bajó los pantalones lo suficiente como para dejar a la vista su miembro flácido. Observó, impaciente y con el corazón desbocado, cómo el fantasma se deslizaba hacia él. Al fin le dejaría en paz.  
Utilizó la mano para alzar su miembro y que a este le resultase más fácil la humillante tarea, con una punzada de malicia.   
Sin vacilar un solo instante, el espectro abrió la boca y rodeó los testículos con una boca transparente.

Eric resopló, locura en los ojos. Le inundó una sensación de poder infinito… Pero también algo más. La boca del chico pelirrojo no era lo que había imaginado. Mientras que sus manos eran ráfagas frías, su boca, a pesar de etérea, era extrañamente cálida. Sentía la lengua fantasmal en la piel, acariciando levemente, y la sensación vaporosa que evocaba humedad le hizo preguntarse si sus sentidos estarían jugándole una mala pasada.   
Contra todo pronóstico, su miembro comenzó a endurecerse. Podía ver sus testículos a través de la etérea piel. La carne que antes debía sujetar con la mano para dar acceso a sus testículos, ahora se erguía sin ayuda alguna, hinchada y perlada en la punta. 

El pelirrojo no pasó esto por alto, ya que mientras aumentaba el ritmo y succionaba con más fuerza, rodeó el pene con los dedos fantasmales. Cartman gimió.

\- ¡Puto marica…! -Se quejó.-

Kyle le hizo callar, desviando la lengua hacia su erección. Tras la conmoción inicial, el más corpulento se permitió dar rienda suelta a su excitación, gimiendo e incitando al pelirrojo a incrementar la intensidad. Comenzó a mecer sus caderas de forma frenética, buscando más placer. La boca del espíritu parecía tener limitaciones físicas que impedían que el tacto fuera igual de intenso que el de un humano, así que usó la mano para tratar de llegar al clímax que preveía más pronto que tarde.   
Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo, siendo consciente de lo que ocurría, apartó los labios. Levitó hasta el alfeizar de la ventana, donde recostó su torso para que Cartman pudiera tener acceso a su trasero, y se descubrió las nalgas con un resoplido.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, este aceptó su invitación y le embistió sin reparos. Su interior era agradable, extraño. Acometió contra el dócil pelirrojo con lujuria desbocada, jadeando, mientras este se mordía los labios.   
A decir verdad, su condición de espectro limitaba bastante los sentidos terrenales, pero pudo sentir cómo algo caliente se removía en su interior con la suficiente claridad como para comenzar a excitarse.  
Antes de que Kyle pudiera alcanzar su propio miembro para estimularlo, el moreno explotó en un sonoro orgasmo, que arrancó un gemido al chico que estaba siendo embestido. Un par de espesos chorros fueron a parar a la pared, atravesando el cuerpo fantasmal, y fueron amainando hasta que las últimas gotas descansaron en los pantalones de Eric.

\- ¡Pues… pues sí que eras marica…! -Resopló, acalorado, el noble.-

Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Kyle, aún con una notoria erección, y se perdieron en la noche. Vio la luna, las estrellas, pero también la suave brisa que mecía la hierba…

Algo se movía allí abajo. Justo donde la poción oscura encharcaba la tierra. Parecía burbujear. 

\- Qué…

El gorjeo paró súbitamente, bajo la atenta mirada de los jóvenes que observaban en la torre. Segundos después, Eric logró vislumbrar que lo que se movía en esta ocasión era la tierra. Grandes porciones de ella salían a la superficie, como si alguien estuviera escarbando desde dentro hacia afuera. Bañado en la luz lunar, distinguió un mortecino cuerpo. 

\- ¿¡Qué cojones es eso!?  
\- ¿Qué pasa, gordo? ¿Pensabas que el polvo de muerto consistía en machacar algunos huesos antiguos? -Sonrió el espectro, que se elevó en el aire con el dedo corazón arriba, y descendió hacia la escena que acontecía en la hierba. Cualquier resquicio de lujuria se había desvanecido de su rostro.- ¡Gilipollas!

Bajo la atónita mirada del castaño, la estela etérea que formaba el cuerpo del fantasma se fundió con la piel y la carne que acababan de nacer del suelo. La figura, ya tangible y tocada por rizos rojizos, alzó otra vez su dedo hacia el otro chico. 

\- ¡Que te den! -Exclamó, desde la noche.-

Se agachó nuevamente hacia la tierra, donde rebuscó en el interior del caldero de cobre que allí yacía. Cuando sacó la mano, extrajo una pequeña piedra muy brillante, del tamaño de un pulgar, que parecía haber sido formada a raíz de los restos de poción. La luna llena le arrancó un destello borgoña. Kyle cerró el puño a su alrededor y corrió hacia el cobijo del bosque, para perderse en su oscuridad.

\- ¡HIJO DE PUTAAAAA! -Bramó el alquimista, sabiendo que su gran obra había sido sustraída. Golpeó el alfeizar de la ventana con el puño, para luego ensañarse con los incontables frascos de la mesa de cedro, que se rompieron en mil pedazos en contacto con el suelo de piedra.-

Fue así como le encontró su sirviente, que se había dirigido al laboratorio a toda prisa, al escuchar los fuertes golpes: con los nudillos sangrantes y los pantalones manchados de semen.


End file.
